Touhou Kisetsu - Autumn
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Aki Sisters x Reader]; musim gugur telah datang, dan apa yang lebih baik selain menemani dewa panen dan dewa daun musim gugur?


**AUTUMN (****秋****/AKI)**

* * *

><p>Musim gugur.<p>

Dedaunan berubah dari hijau menjadi merah kecoklatan, dan para penduduk desa menyambut panen besar dengan merayakan festival panen di seluruh desa. Dan tentu saja, mereka mengundang seorang dewa panen yang sudah bekerja keras.

Aki Minoriko terbang di sekitar desa sambil tersenyum senang, setiap penduduk yang melihatnya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa dewa panen itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan sibuk mencari dua orang kesayangannya.

"Minoriko-sama, di sini!" seorang anak perempuan berambut [hair color] memanggil Minoriko sambil melambaikan tangannya, di sebelahnya terlihat saudara dari Minoriko sendiri; Aki Shizuha.

Minoriko tersenyum senang dan turun ke arah mereka. "[Name]! Shizuha!"

"Hmph..." Shizuha menggembungkan pipinya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Shizuha-sama, itu bukan perilaku yang baik bagi seorang dewa..." [Name] mengingatkan, sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula, kamu sudah bekerja keras mengubah warna daun di Gensokyo! Musim gugur tahun ini benar-benar indah!"

"M-Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Shizuha ragu, pipinya sedikit merah.

"Tentu saja! Yang paling penting dari musim gugur itu daun merah kecoklatan yang dibuat Shizuha-sama!" kata [Name] dengan senang, membuat Shizuha semakin merah dan Minoriko tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang dikatakan [Name] itu benar, onee-chan." Minoriko berkata sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shizuha. "Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, daun yang kamu buat itu benar-benar indah."

"Pujian tidak akan membawa kalian kemana-mana..." Shizuha bergumam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, kedua orang yang memujinya itu tahu lebih baik kalau di balik kedua tangan itu, dewa daun musim gugur itu tersenyum senang.

Ketiga orang itu diam, menikmati angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin dan mendengarkan percakapan gembira penduduk desa yang puas dengan hasil panen mereka. Minoriko tersenyum karena itu, namun senyum Shizuha menghilang sedikit.

"Shizuha-sama? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya [Name], melihat Shizuha khawatir.

"Aku tahu kalian berusaha menghiburku, dan aku juga senang. Tapi..." Shizuha menghela nafas dan memegang tangan Minoriko yang masih terkalung di lehernya. "Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau hanya sedikit orang yang menaruh kepercayaan mereka padaku..."

Perkataan Shizuha membuat [Name] dan Minoriko terdiam. Shizuha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Minoriko—atau itulah yang ingin dia lakukan. Minoriko menggenggam tangan Shizuha dengan erat dan [Name] tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, onee-chan? Aku akui, kamu memang mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan dibanding aku, tapi..." Shizuha melepaskan genggamannya dan melayang ke depan dewa daun musim gugur itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kamu masih punya kita berdua kan? Jangan bersikap pesimis dan menyerah begitu saja! Lagipula, adik macam apa yang tidak membantu kakaknya yang kesusahan?"

"Itu benar, Shizuha-sama." [Name] berkata, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Atau kamu ingin berkata kalau kepercayaanku kepadamu tidak berarti sama sekali?"

Shizuha terbelak dan menggeleng. "B-Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Kalau begitu, hilangkan pikiran buruk itu dan bersenang-senanglah!" kata Minoriko sambil menarik tangan Shizuha. "Ini musim gugur, musim terbaik sepanjang tahun!"

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu berpikiran negatif sepanjang musim gugur ini." lanjut [Name] sambil tersenyum.

Melihat [Name] yang masih ada di tanah, Minoriko tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan kanannya, membuat anak perempuan berambut [hair color] itu melayang dengan wajah terkejut, sebelum tertawa senang. Shizuha yang melihat ini ikut tersenyum dan menarik tangan kiri [Name].

"Melihat dari bawah juga bagus, tapi dari atas lebih menakjubkan!" kata Minoriko dengan senang.

Shizuha tersenyum lebar. "Aku setuju! Kamu harus melihat semua ini, [Name]!"

"Ahaha, siapa aku untuk menolak dua dewa musim gugur Gensokyo?" [Name] berkata sambil tertawa senang. "Kalau begitu, tolong tuntun jalannya, Shizuha-sama, Minoriko-sama."

"Dengan senang hati!"


End file.
